


Charge

by enemytosleep



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Fire Magic, Gen, Team Dynamics, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: Natsu takes the lead - right into a troubling spot.





	Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/)**fanfic_bakeoff** prompt: Sticky (Bonus: Assemble)  
> I've been finding and reposting older drabbles and things that never made it to AO3 back in the day. This was written circa 2011.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" 

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a bemused expression, and Natsu asked, "Why?"

The young man glanced warily around the empty street before leaning in and whispering to the pair of them. "You're official guild members, yes?" He pointed at their exposed tattoos. "The mayor'd put in a guild request the other day. Too many disappearances and odd happenings ever since those dark mages moved into town."

"Dark mages?" Lucy squeaked.

Natsu growled and pulled his lip back, snarling. "You mean there are unofficial wizards around here? Where?"

"Natsu, you're scaring innocent people." Happy muttered. 

The young man clasped and unclasped his hands. "Well, during the day they're usually in the Oxen's End down the center of town." 

"I know where that is!" He clenched his fists and glared at a point in the middle distance. "Let's go, Happy!" Natsu took of running.

"Wait!" Lucy called out - but he was already gone. 

Happy activated his Aera spell and zoomed off after his friend. "I'm coming, Natsu!" 

Lucy shook her head and took off running. There was no point in being left behind if there really were dark guilds in the area. _Still, it would be nice if we could maybe make a plan or something before we charged in?_ She lamented her adorable boots as she raced after the little blue cat, her feet already aching.

Happy whipped around a corner and seemed to just disappear: he'd flown straight in through the entry way to a corner pub. By the sign on a flag pole above the door, this was the place they were headed to. Lucy swallowed hard and walked purposefully into the Oxen's End.

When her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw Natsu was squaring off with a shady looking mage by a table in the back. The mage had at least a few dozen people with him, presumably all dark wizards, and before she could decide on what to do, they were already signaling to each other and leering. She felt herself being boxed in, and indeed more wizards were closing in from all sides of the pub.

_Oh boy._


End file.
